The invention is based on a fuel injection device as defined hereinafter. A fuel injection device is already known (Bosch Technische Unterrichtung [Bosch Technical Information] Mono-Jetronic, First Edition, June 1991, page 16), in which an electromagnetically actuatable fuel injection valve is contacted by means of a top-mounted ring-shaped plug housing. Two plug elements of the fuel injection valve are used for that purpose; in the form of contact pins, they protrude from a valve housing end located upstream of an injection orifice of the fuel injection valve. When the plug housing is set on top, the plug elements are received by corresponding receptacles provided in the plug housing; the valve housing end is introduced partway into a recess of the plug housing.
When the fuel injection valve is mass-produced, however, the problem arises that in assembly, upon mounting of the plug housing on the fuel injection valve, the plug elements and receptacles do not reliably meet, or in other words by tilting because of the lack of adequate radial centering of the plug elements, they can bend inside the plug housing recess, and in the worst case do not enter the receptacles at all so that no electrical connection takes place. Yet the absence of electrical connection cannot be ascertained until the fuel injection device is in operation.